The invention relates generally to penetrator elements in a projectile for perforating a thick-wall target, and more particularly to ceramic penetrators under pre-compression to deepen a crater in the target.
A hardened target presents challenges for a projectile delivered from an aerial platform or artillery gun due to payload mass and other design restrictions. The transportable quantity of explosive charge in the warhead limits capacity to penetrate a deeply buried target protected by extensive material to absorb the kinetic energy from impact and chemical reaction of the projectile.
Further, premature initiation of energetic materials in the warhead may produce only superficial damage to the hardened target. Such penetration may be obviated by kinetic energy transfer from a projectile to the target. However, the hardened target may absorb such an impact without sufficient damage for disablement.